


I’ll Be Home for Christmas

by The_Whistler



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Heroism, Homesickness Hurt/Comfort, World War II, emotional strain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whistler/pseuds/The_Whistler
Summary: ...If only in my dreams...The robots are away at war on a particularly difficult Christmas. They just need to find the time to convince one of their group to grieve for what’s been lost... and keep from losing still more.Warnings: Canon “male” presenting Rabbit will have the pronouns that would have been used at the time. Also Rabbit calls the Germans Krauts because I always figure Rabbit is flip and kinda rude that way. My relatives are German and we casually call them Krauts, too, for what that's worth, so I hope it's not nore offensive to people actually in Germany. And Bob Hope was actually on the other side of the world at this time in 1943, where he did a holiday broadcast instead, so I have taken significant license with events.Song version referenced: https://youtu.be/dL71eMc1blw
Relationships: Rabbit & The Jon (Steam Powered Giraffe), Rabbit & The Spine (Steam Powered Giraffe), Steam Powered Giraffe and Bob Hope, The Spine & Rabbit (Steam Powered Giraffe), The Spine and Rabbit and The Jon and OFCs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I’ll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Stand alone fic... a war time Christmas story for those who aren’t necessarily feeling it. Sorry, I meant to at least have it done by new year's yet here we are.
> 
> Don't try to deal with depression. If you feel ready to give up or are even considering the option, call 1-800-273-TALK (8255). It can seem empty to have someone act like they care when they don’t really know you, but people do. Even when you can’t see it, there’s always hope, and no one is too insignificant to matter… even if everyone around them says otherwise.

“Mail call!”

The Spine eagerly opened his tent flap and took the letters. They were from the family! Looked like Christmas cards, too. He sat down to read them, switching on the radio for some appropriate music.

“I’ll be home for Christmas…”

And turned it back off again. Not that one. Not now, anyway. The letters, as delighted as he was to receive them, made him lonely enough.

“Spine!” 

He looked up sharply as the tent flap was opened again. Silhouetted against the dirty snow stood a familiar shape. He rose and hurried forward even as The Jon flung himself into his brother’s arms.

“Jon! I didn’t realize you’d already arrived!” he cried, delighted.

They had been stationed in different parts of Europe for months. Each had helped enormously in their respective units, but it was hard to be apart for so long... especially when they were also away from the family back home.

“We just got here! Is Rabbit here yet?”

“No. His unit is due in tomorrow.”

“Oh, boy! It’s gonna be tha best Christmas since…”

Silence. The Spine almost cried out, the change was so abrupt. Jon’s face crumpled; he buried it against his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” he choked. “I’m… I’m sorry…”

“No… please, don’t be sorry…” The Spine whispered.

To see Jon break from brightest joy to deepest agony was brutal. The Spine wiped his eyes as inconspicuously as possible.

“Jon…” he murmured, “it’s quite alright. Understand? I know what you mean.”

“But… I know it’s been a year but I was tryin’ ta imagine them all sitting in tha library around tha big fireplace drinkin’ cocoa an’ stringin’ popcorn an’ cranberries an’ singin’ Christmas songs. It was almost like bein’ home, but… then I remember Pappy’s not there.”

 _Stay calm,_ The Spine thought. _He needs you now._ They _need you..._

It had been hard enough last year, their last Christmas at home before shipping out. But they’d been with the family then, able to hold them and comfort them and be comforted in return over the loss of their beloved Pappy.

This year, family was far away, except for the three of them. He, like Jon, had been filled with a surprisingly childlike joy at knowing they would all get to spend Christmas together and see the USO show that would be arriving in two days. He’d half-expected to be asked to participate, as they often were when the tours came through, but Peter III had arranged with some of his buddies for the robots to be allowed to join the audience instead.

But… just thinking of the family around the fire, missing Col. Walter…

“Lt. Walter? We need some help with one of the trucks…”

Jon jumped and turned to see a corporal looking in through the doorway. “Oh, okay…” he said weakly. “I’ll see ya in a while, Spine,” he said, mopping his eyes.

“Alright,” The Spine said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. “And Jon… it’s gonna be alright. Rabbit will get here tomorrow and we’ll get through this together.”

Jon smiled sadly and jogged out of the tent, closing the flap behind him. The Spine sank into his chair and put his hands over his face. He gulped and sighed deeply, fighting back the tears.

He was the strong one, the one the others could depend on. Col. Walter... He gulped again. Col. Walter had always said so... had always been so proud of him, of his strength, his determination...

_I can get through this. I’ll be okay. That’s what I do, who I am._

After a few minutes, he wiped his eyes and returned to his letters.

Jon sighed. Why was The Spine always so tough? Jon had let himself cry because he knew he was safe with The Spine. He had to stay strong in the field, but with his brother he could let go.

But The Spine? Not even in the safety of his tent. For a moment Jon had been sure he would admit how much he was hurting… then he’d just gone back to being big and strong. He loved that about his brother… and he worried about it.

 _I wish Rabbit were here,_ he thought _. Rabbit knows how to handle him._

Though… even Rabbit hadn’t been able to get The Spine to open up about Col. Walter’s death.

Jon sighed and jogged over to help unload the truck.

“Incoming!” 

Rabbit hit the dirt, careful to avoid the human soldiers in the process. Once the shell struck, those who could still get up rose on the commander’s shout and began to run once more. Rabbit, per standard operating procedure, performed rapid scans of the fallen; two were breathing still… no, one was breathing... no…

Never mind. He swore and was after the rest of the men in seconds.

They were almost to the truck. If they could just reach the truck, they’d have a much better chance of making it out of the town alive. 

Rabbit heard a whimper. Crap.

He wheeled on one foot, making directly for the sound. Of course, it could be a kitten… maybe a dog. But his experience already told him it was neither.

There were three of them. A woman, a girl… a little boy. All in shock. One must have tried to call to the soldiers for help in the pandemonium. But only one soldier was equipped to hear such a faint sound.

“Come on!” he shouted. “We gotta get to tha…”

Truck. Which, when he stood to look over the rubble, was half a mile down the ragged street.

Well, hell... He heard incoming and shielded them all with his body. He didn’t know what their reaction would be to being rescued by a robot but there wasn’t much choice now… he had missed his truck, not that he could have just left them anyway. 

The first order of business, then, was to get them under cover.

“Come on! Inside, now!” he barked over the sound of explosions.

They blinked at him. Right… stupid.

“Inside!” he shouted again, this time in French. “Allons-y!”

The children looked at their mother. To Rabbit’s surprise, her face hardened and she pulled them closer to her.

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya, l-l-l-lady! Ya go-go-gotta get inside!”

There was the sound of distant shouting. Loud enough even for human ears came the sound of German soldiers. The woman’s eyes widened and Rabbit suspected she was less afraid of him than of them and seized his opportunity.

“Please… we gotta g-get tha kids inside!” he said, looking her in the eye.

She started to urge the children to their feet and he seized his opportunity, scooping up both under his arms and making for the doorway. The woman scrambled after, calling to the children that she was with them.

Rabbit set them down inside the doorway and their mother urged them forward. They passed down a long hallway and entered what was a rather nice parlor… except for all the fallen figurines and such like strewn about the room. He put his finger to his lips and slipped back to peer out the doorway. The door was half blown off already and they had little cover.

He could hear a distant jeep… someone shouted, “Mach schnell!” Had they seen them?

The men began to shout… he could hear scrambling… the whistle of a bomb… Oh, no! 

He turned to run back inside just as the front of the building exploded. 

Rabbit sprinted down the hallway, cursing himself. It wasn’t safe! He’d brought them into the house to protect them, and it had f***ing exploded!

“Get out tha back!” he cried as the middle of the building began to sag. 

A cross beam was getting lower… He caught it on his shoulders… Roaring with effort, he pushed upward against it, wedging his leg against the sturdy doorframe. To his astonished relief, the building trembled and stopped descending… he wasn’t sure how, he couldn’t look, couldn’t move… He locked the load-bearing joints into position and felt some relief to his hydraulics.

So this was what it was like to be a keystone, he thought, bemused. Time seemed to have slowed. How long had he been there? He looked down, braced against the weight of half of a house, not even daring to flinch. The mother was huddled with her children, praying and sobbing almost silently. 

Dust floated around them… he could hear, and sometimes feel, rocks still settling in the front of the building. German soldiers were speaking, their tones calming down as the shelling stopped, discussing the Allied soldiers’ retreat.

And he was still there. And none of his unit knew.

“Get… get back…” Rabbit hissed, hoping the woman heard.

She seemed to wake from a fog, whispered a faint amen and stared at him.

“On tha sofa… it-it’s safer…” he gritted.

She seemed stunned at first, glancing over her shoulder as though trying to comprehend the concept of furniture in this place outside of reality. After a moment she appeared to gather her wits and managed to get the children back onto the sofa against the far wall without ever taking her eyes off Rabbit, now suspended in the doorway, clutching an enormous cross-beam no human man could have supported. 

_Well, Rabbit, you’ve done it this time,_ he thought. 

He didn’t dare try to send long range messages. He had to stay as long as it took for the woman and her kids to be able to get out safely. Hopefully the Germans would clear out now that the Americans had retreated and the woman could take her kids and escape.

Rabbit gave the smallest of sighs and settled his mind to wait.

_Sorry, Spine… Jonny… I really wanted ta see that show with ya._

Rabbit’s unit still hadn’t arrived by the day of the show. The Spine and The Jon waited anxiously together by the radio among shivering soldiers for word on their progress.

The tent flap opened and the men inside shouted for it to be closed. The anxious boilers of the automatons inside the tent were creating a welcome oasis of comparative warmth for the humans from the outside chill, one that had taken quite a while to accumulate, and they didn’t want any of it to escape.

The young man who had entered hastily closed the flap and emitted an involuntary sigh of delight as the remaining warmth settled around him. He smiled self-consciously at the automatons and turned to the radio officer.

“Col. Hawkins wants this sent immediately, sir,” he said, handing him an envelope.

“Acknowledged, Private.”

The man opened and read the note. He glanced at the assembled soldiers and automatons, all of whom had been waiting for word of friends or family in Rabbit’s unit.

“Boys… you might as well head over to the field and wait for the show. They won’t be here in time.”

A few of the men rose reluctantly to go, but others, The Spine and The Jon included, hesitated.

“Sir…” said one young soldier anxiously. “Sir, are they…”

“Hm? Dead? No… not all. They were hit, though. They’re heading back to the hospital with a lot of casualties. Those still in good shape are probably not getting here until after the show on account of helping to bring in the wounded.”

There were murmurs of worry and disappointment as the men dispersed. The Spine started to rise when Jon touched his arm. He was gesturing to the radio officer, who was waving them over.

“Sorry, Spine…” the man said softly, “they say they lost Rabbit.”

The Spine clutched Jon’s arm, reeling with shock. No... it couldn’t be! 

“What?” he gasped.

“Yeah, when they looked around during retreat, there was no sign of him.”

His shock dissipated. “They… _literally_ lost him…” he said flatly.

“What? Oh! Oh, I’m sorry! Yeah, I mean... he’s gone _again_...”

Yes, that was Rabbit. “No clue where he might have gone? Ugh.... tell me he’s not looking for Nazi gold again…”

“That was just once…” Jon said faintly.

“I don’t know,” the man said. “I just hope he finds his way back before anyone higher than Hawkins gets wind of it.”

The Spine nodded, thanked the man, and left with Jon, sighing irritably.

“How many times?” he spat as they headed for the field. “He _knew_ this was special!”

“Maybe it was somethin’ important!”

“Like fun it was! Ugh… when I get my hands on him…”  
  
“But what if he’s in danger? Or hurt an’ they didn’t see him…”  
  
The Spine slowed to a halt, sighing. Jon was looking at him expectantly and he knew why. Jon was his little brother... he needed The Spine to be decisive, self-assured, and here he was, practically foaming at the mouth when Rabbit needed him!

He’d really wanted to see that show. But not when his brother was out there somewhere, maybe shut down or blown to pieces... He clenched his teeth, refusing to accept the latter possibility. It was just one of Rabbit's shenanigans. He'd be fine.

At least, until The Spine got his hands on him.

Jon was still looking at him worriedly. It was getting uncomfortable.  
  
“Come on, Jon. Let’s go talk to Col. Hawkins.”

The bright spot, he decided as they hurried off, was that on a search and rescue mission, at least, he was unlikely to have to hear that song.

**Later that night:**

Jon sighed. He’d really wanted to see that show.

But he was hopeful. He made sure to always be hopeful, even when things seemed bleakest. He didn’t force himself to believe nothing would ever go wrong or that everything would always go right. But he believed that everything would be okay.

It was a little harder tonight. The Spine was being as stoic as ever, even while Jon could see how tense he was, how worried. And the reason he was worried was the other reason it was hard to have hope; they had to find Rabbit in all… _this._

The bombed out cities always took a toll on Jon’s hard held hope.

_Alright, Jon. Stay alert for enemy soldiers and looters._

_Got it._

_Keep low._

_Right._

_Activate encoder._

Jon did so as they dimmed their eyes and crept from the undergrowth into the softly creaking ruins of a once lovely French town.

 _You think he’s still here?_ Jon asked anxiously.

_No idea. We just have to start with the last place he was seen._

They worked their way through now abandoned and crumbling buildings toward the center of the small town, occasionally sending out an encoded radio signal, hoping Rabbit would respond. There were still no signs of soldiers from either side except for a few scattered corpses.

Jon hated it. He didn't like to talk about hating things, but he did. No one should have to die like this...

And it only got worse. Jon stopped short, squeaking involuntarily, and clapped his hand over his mouth.

 _I’m sorry!_ he sent.

The Spine turned to see what had startled him. Jon could hear the soft creak of his limbs jerking slightly as he, too, stiffened.

The body of a young boy, not quite in his teens, lay partially covered by fallen rubble. They looked at each other and Jon thought he caught sight of the barest crack in The Spine’s veneer of strength… a moment of deep anxiety… The Spine looked away hastily and placed a finger gently on the boy’s neck.

 _Nothing._ He closed his eyes for a moment and looked once more at Jon. _Probably a looter._

_Yeah…_

_It’s alright. Let’s move on. I wish we could bury him... but we don't know if Rabbit's in danger..._

_I know._ Jon wiped his eyes, then plucked a scraggly weed with a bit of bloom on it and placed it on the boy’s chest. _An’ maybe… maybe his family will come back for him. If we bury him, they won’t be able to find him. So I guess it’s better this way._

They both knew it was a long shot, but it provided a little comfort as they crept away once more.

They received their first weak signal about an hour into their search. 

_Spine, do you think that’s him?_ Jon sent excitedly.

_We’ll head that way, see if we can pick up more. It could be a fluke._

They cautiously moved closer and got another, stronger signal.

 _State location,_ The Spine sent.

Rabbit sent back coordinates and they made their way closer, through the remaining buildings on what appeared to have been the main street of town. As the signal grew stronger, a more complete message came through.

_Careful! Enemy encampment at these coordinates. They don’t know we’re here._

_We?_ The Spine sent. Rabbit didn’t respond.

 _Maybe some of the soldiers got trapped with him,_ Jon suggested.

_Maybe._

_Nah... It's a lady an' a couple of kids. I need ya to come help get 'em out._

_Oh, no!_ Jon sent.

That explained it. Rabbit was the kind to jump into lava to save a kitten. He probably just needed someone to scout while they slipped away. Jon was a good scout... his hopes rose just thinking about helping Rabbit save someone!

 _On our way, Rabbit,_ The Spine responded. _Send everything you know about the surrounding terrain._

They continued, following a route Rabbit transmitted. Apparently he couldn’t see, from where he was, whether there were patrols, so they had to stay alert and hide as needed.

Eventually they came to a building largely intact… in the back. In front was a pile of rubble. In front of that, they could just see the encampment. And their signals were telling them that Rabbit and his charges were inside what remained of the building.

They moved slowly and silently to a broken window and peered in. Not much to see there… a crumbling bedroom… empty. They moved to the next and gaped through the heavily cracked glass, looking at each other and back through the window in disbelief. Jon's hopes sank with painful rapidity.

Rabbit stood at an awkward angle with a support beam from the center of the building resting across his shoulders and back. It was clear that he was the only thing keeping it from collapsing entirely. In the room with him were a girl, a small boy and a woman, sitting huddled just below the window where they stood.

So that was why Rabbit needed their help to get the woman and children out! It had gone from being the exact kind of mission Jon loved to the exact kind he hated.

 _Rabbit…_ The Spine sent, wringing his hands, _You didn't say... Honestly! Rabbit, how long have you been like this?_

Rabbit’s eyes, gleaming beneath his helmet, shift wearily from somewhere on the floor up to the window. He smiled weakly.

_Since tha battle. There was shelling… I saw these three out in tha middle of it and herded ‘em into tha house... guess I picked tha wrong one ‘cause a shell caved in tha front of tha building. Woulda been tha whole thing maybe if I hadn’t managed ta brace the beam before it got too far... still can’t believe it’s holding up. Told the lady an’ kids to stay back an’ wait an’ then get out an’ find somewhere safer ta hide out but tha Krauts kept drivin’ through an then these chumps decided ta do a little Christmas shopping. Good thing this place looked like a lost cause or they mighta come in. They… the lady an’ her kids, I mean… could get out tha window still but since tha enemy’s outside I dunno whether they’d help ‘em or hurt ‘em._

Jon understood; they all did. Soldiers on both sides had been known to mistreat the French civilians.

 _I thought tha town was empty, though,_ Jon sent while The Spine tried to open the window. 

The woman below it startled and looked up with frightened eyes. They could see rather than hear Rabbit speaking to her. She rose, her eyes lowered, and opened the window lock before hastily herding her children to a smaller sofa across the room.

 _Apparently not?_ Rabbit sent as they clambered cautiously inside. _At least, not these three. I saw a few more civilian casualties around. Maybe they’re looters, too or they got nowhere else ta go. They look pretty scraggly. Can’t really judge ‘em either way. They ain’t had much ta say to me, but I been tellin’ them yehr comin’ ta help an’ they been peeking through tha rocks an’ scouting out where the enemy is. Wish the Krauts would finish toastin’ their bratwurst and pack up already. I want you two ta get ‘em somewhere safe before this thing comes down, get ‘em some warm clothes an’ a hot meal._

The Jon pushed the memory of the boy, crushed under the rubble of another building, from his mind, hoping there was no connection to this little family, and looked around the room. The little family stared back like a nest of frightened baby animals.

 _How long do you think you can hold the beam?_ The Spine asked Rabbit as he hurried to assess the situation.

 _As long as I gotta, buddy,_ Rabbit sent, sporting an exhausted but roguish grin.

Jon crouched low and began to murmur to them in French while The Spine examined Rabbit’s situation.

"It's alright, little ones," he whispered, smiling reassuringly. "We came to save you."

The children, clearly weary and worn, stared back silently. The mother put her arm around them and looked back and forth between the newcomers suspiciously. Jon couldn't really blame any of them as he rose and turned to help examine Rabbit's delicate situation.

 _Are you sure the Germans are planning to move out?_ The Spine was asking, carefully feeling around the beam.

 _Don’t shift it…_ Rabbit sent.

_I won’t._

_Well… yeah, they got no reason to stay that I know of. Dunno for sure, though. Just wish they’d make themselves scarce already. I ain’t as young as I used ta be an’ I think I’m gettin’ metal fatigue. But if I move we’re all goners!_

From what Jon saw, Rabbit was right. The Spine, too, was staring studiously at the beam, frowning. Jon moved about, peering at it from every angle, but no ideas came. Even if the enemy left and the woman and children escaped, how would they extricate Rabbit without burying him… and themselves? They were strong, but a couple of stories of crumbling masonwork could stop them pretty effectively.

His hope wavered. Maybe there was no way to get Rabbit out! And if that was the case, they had to do what they could… save the family. Jon gulped miserably, fighting tears.

The Spine stepped closer, looking at Rabbit’s shoulders. He leaned a little to mimic the pose, then straightened thoughtfully. Jon, puzzled at first, realized with a start what he was considering and looked at Rabbit, alarmed.

 _Don’t even think about it,_ Rabbit sent, scowling fiercely.

The Spine looked briefly startled, glancing at each of them in turn with a surprisingly guilty expression as The Jon fixed him with the sternest stare he could manage.

 _That's right, I knew it! Yehr thinking of taking my place. Assuming that's even possible!_ Rabbit sent, his expression furious.

 _What choice is there?_ The Spine sent, looking frantically between them.

_I told ya! You two take tha kids out an’ I wait until tha soldiers leave an’ make a break for it, stupid!_

The Spine appeared stoic, even calm. But Jon knew all his brother's little tells... a small fidget here, a twitch there. He was barely keeping it together. But Rabbit was right! Jon hated it, but he was! Rabbit was already holding up the building. Any plan other than Rabbit’s would only make things worse.

 _How will you know they’ve left?_ The Spine argued, looking rebellious.

_I can hear ‘em now, dummins! They’ll be even louder when they move out._

_And if you don’t make it out? Or if you collapse before they leave?_ The Spine demanded. _Are we just supposed to leave you to it? To die just because you have to be a damned hero?_

Jon flinched. As thought Rabbit had done this to himself just to show off! But The Spine was afraid and he knew it. Rabbit was his big brother…

And Rabbit didn’t seem offended. He, too, knew The Spine well enough to understand.

 _Spine, please... We hafta do what Rabbit says... there's no other way!_ Jon sent. _I don't wanna leave Rabbit here but we gotta protect the humans…_

 _But… we can’t just… just leave Rabbit to hold the building while we all run away!_ The Spine sent, still trying to find a way to save everyone, as usual.

Rabbit was fixing The Spine with the fiercest glare he could, considering his helmet was working its way down over his eyes.

 _It’s what you would do,_ he sent.

It was. Jon felt the strangest mixture of pride and grief at the thought. It was what any of them would do. Trust his brothers to fight for the right to die to save a mother and her children.

But The Spine looked away from them both, grimacing.

 _Spine?_ Jon sent worriedly.

He rested his hand on The Spine's shoulder. The Spine nodded miserably.

 _There has to be a way,_ he sent.

 _There is,_ Rabbit sent, his expression softening. An’ you know it. _Ya gotta leave me behind. I’ll find a way out. Promise._

Jon looked away. He agreed with Rabbit on the right course of action, but that was just too much of a bald-faced lie.

While they had stood, apparently just staring at each other, the woman had crept to the rubble to peer out carefully at the Germans. She returned and crouched before her daughter.

“They’re drinking! They have found some wine and they’re drinking it…”

“How much, Maman?” the girl asked.

“A great deal. If they drink enough, they may sleep and then we may escape!”

“Do you have somewhere safe to go to, madame?” The Spine whispered as softly as possible.

The woman turned a startled face on him. Jon glanced at him and smiled gently.

“We can help you,” Jon breathed. “We can take you back to the camp and they can find you somewhere safe to stay…”

Her frightened expression turned hard. “Soldiers? You will take us to soldiers?” she hissed. “No! We have seen enough soldiers to last us many years!”

The Jon hoped they had only _seen_ the soldiers, though the woman’s manner suggested she, at least, may have had far too close of an encounter with them at least once. He knew the look too well from past wars.

“I promise that you'll be safe as long as we're able to protect you,” he whispered, aching.

“A great comfort, I am sure! How do I know you will not harm us yourselves?”

“You don’t," The Spine responded somberly. "We can’t prove anything to you. We can only promise to keep you safe, and hope you’ll let us try.”

The woman shook her head and returned to her place on the sofa, tugging a rug over them all. The Jon turned to the others, at a loss.

 _To do that, you’re gonna have to take that leap of faith yehrself, buddy,_ Rabbit sent, his gaze once more steadily upon his brother. _Once those soldiers are good and swacked, take the humans and get out._

_Rabbit... I mean it, I can’t… I just can’t!_

The Jon looked down at the children. They were shivering under their blanket. They couldn't stay here for much longer...

 _You can. An’ you know it’s the best way… even the only way to keep that promise, Spine,_ Rabbit pressed.

_I can’t! I can’t lose you, too!_

_Too?_ Jon sent, looking up sharply.

The Spine wouldn’t look at him, and no wonder. It was the closest he had come to admitting just how much he was still struggling over the loss of Col. Walter. But he didn't elaborate, instead clenching his teeth and shaking.

 _Spine…_ Jon began, eyes wide. 

_Fine!_ he sent, turning away. _Fine, just let me see if there’s a way to shore up the beam first…_

 _Okay,_ Rabbit sent, looking sadly after his brother as he stalked away to search the apartment.. _I ain’t been able to look around so… sure, maybe there’s a way to do that._

 _Good ol' Rabbit,_ Jon thought sadly. He always knew when he’d gotten his foot in the door and could be conciliatory… in full knowledge that he had already won.

The Spine and The Jon went around the remaining accessible rooms, looking for something they could lift and use to brace the beam. If they could at least buy Rabbit a little time, The Spine told him, he might have the chance to run before the remaining two stories of building came down upon him. Jon very much hoped he was right.

Either way, he decided, it would be best to let The Spine think so.

  
  
Rabbit could feel every joint begging for release. It had been 30 hours since he’d caught the cross-beam and he still couldn’t believe he’d done it, much less held it for more than a day. He was pretty sure that he couldn’t have if he hadn’t managed to engage the failsafe locking mechanisms in his joints. He wasn’t so much lifting the thing as become part of it.

 _What about that wardrobe?_ The Jon was asking.

_I think it’s a little too tall. And it’s an armoire._

_Only ‘cause we’re in France._

Rabbit had decided, as he stood watching the mother tending her little ones, that if they survived unharmed, he would be content. They were the reason he had stopped, the reason he’d run in and caught the beam. If they were saved, it would not be empty. He could die happy, if that was what was meant to be.

_We could take tha legs off._

_Too noisy,_ The Spine responded.

Of course… given the choice, he wouldn’t mind living. But he’d settle for knowing that the people who actually had a fighting chance got out alive, even if he didn’t. The hardest part was... well, something Rabbit would never see. Jon would have a hard time, but Jon knew how to grieve. So did the humans back home.

_Turn it upside down?_

_I doubt it’s empty… although… we could empty it… carefully. And it’s the easiest option._

_The only option that I can see._

_Yeah..._

The hardest part would be for The Spine to learn to live with it.

The woman had followed The Spine and The Jon into the next room. She returned now with clothing from the armoire he’d heard them discussing and began, to Rabbit’s satisfaction, bundling her children in it. It gave him hope that his wishes would be fulfilled.

The others trundled out with the armoire and set it before him.

 _We’re gonna stick this under the beam,_ Jon explained.

 _I know it’s a longshot…_ The Spine sent, looking at it. _Maybe it won’t even slow it down. But if we wedge this under the free part of the beam, I hope it’ll buy you some time,_ The Spine sent.

Rabbit grinned the best he could. _Alright, buddy._

The Spine raised one eyebrow slightly and Rabbit wished he dared to laugh. His little brother knew he was being managed.

The two of them eased the armoire under the doorframe the best they could. It was certainly sturdy, but whether it could hold up the place for even a moment was in question. Of course, he couldn’t even try it until everyone was out.

They waited a couple of hours more, only to find, to their collective frustration, that the Germans had gone calmly to sleep, leaving a watch as they did so.

 _Guess Krauts can really hold their liquor,_ Rabbit sent.

 _Should’ve expected that,_ Jon responded with a tense little smile.

 _Should we take him out?_ Rabbit asked. _The guard?_

They looked shocked, as he'd expected. Rabbit usually went out of his way not to kill anyone… unless, of course, they were threatening someone weaker. But he wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this. He hurt now, had hurt for hours! It would be a relief to have the building fall on him at this point, just to stop the endless vigil! They needed to get on their way and let things take their course. He was ready.

And he knew they were capable of killing the man. But willing…?

 _I don’t think that’s necessary._ The Spine sent. _We have to slip out as quietly as we can, when we do decide to leave._

_But if he hears ya…_

_We do what we have to. But not until there’s no other option._

The Spine was looking fixedly at him. Rabbit closed his eyes for a moment. He got the message, but he couldn’t let The Spine dig in his heels now.

 _Spine…_ he sent, opening his eyes. _There’s no other option._

_What?_

_Not about the guard, buddy. You’re right, you slip out quietly. But… ya need to go ahead and do it now._

_Wait…_

_There’s not gonna be a better time, Spine. No miracle is coming. If them guards left now, I’d still be holdin’ up a house. You an’ Jon… take the kids and the lady and scram._

He expected an argument. Anger, dismay, something. But The Spine seemed frozen in place. Rabbit glanced at Jon worriedly. Jon wiped absently at one eye and nodded. He put his hand on The Spine’s shoulder.

_I don’t wanna do it, either. But we gotta try, Spine. They’re just little kids and they’re cold and hungry and their mom is worried about them._

No response except a small puff of steam.

 _The boy can’t be more than seven…_ Rabbit commented.

_Fine, damn you!_

The Spine, without casting so much as a glance back at Rabbit, turned sharply and made for the window. Sighing, The Jon turned back to Rabbit.

 _I’m sorry, Rabbit…_ he sent, oily tears already starting. _We’ll come back as soon as we can, okay?_

_I know, buddy. I expect ya to at least come an' salvage as much as ya can._

Jon’s expression turned to horror and The Spine angled his head back to look at them, eyes wide.

 _I mean... if I don't make it..._ Rabbit added sheepishly.

 _Right..._ Jon was whispering.

 _Don’t break on me now, buddy…_ Rabbit sent, smiling wearily. Now that it came to it, he was afraid. But he couldn't let them know it. _You been a real brick through all of this. I’ll see both of ya later. Go an’ help Spine get those kids to safety. An’... Merry Christmas, Jon._

Jon nodded somberly, placed one hand lightly on Rabbit’s chest in lieu of his usual hug, and turned to tell them little family it was time to move.

Rabbit stared after them. He could wait just long enough to be sure they were too far for even The Spine to run into the crumbling building. Just that long, and then he could rest.

 _Merry Christmas, brothers,_ he thought. _Don’t forget me._

  
  
The woman and her children were surprisingly silent. The Spine could tell how terrified they were as they clambered in their bulky layers of clothing through the window. Their breath could be seen in the chill night air. 

What a Christmas Eve this was! The only gift these kids were likely to receive was survival. It wasn’t a bad gift, of course… he had to admit that. But these children ought to be waiting in their beds to open packages wrapped in ribbons, revealing dolls and teddy bears and candies. They shouldn’t be fleeing with their mother, hoping to reach safety alive… and unspoiled. Not that either would be threatened on his watch. Like Rabbit, he’d sooner kill than permit these people to be harmed.

Rabbit…

_Keep moving… they need you..._

He looked back toward the street. No sign of enemy pursuit. He waved them forward to the next hiding place.

Still, the woman and children didn’t know them, and eyed their protectors warily as they slipped through the wrecked, silent remains of the city. But despite their fear, they were sharp, cooperative, composed. He hated to think what they’d been through to have ended up this way, but it was going to save their lives.

Once they were, hopefully, sufficiently far away from the German encampment, The Spine stopped and looked back. He knew what he had to do and directed them to wait there for no more than twenty minutes before returning to the base. 

Jon looked as though he wanted to object. Instead, he sent, _Be careful, Spine._

_I’ll do my best. I just… can’t leave him behind, Jon…_

_I know. I was hoping you’d try. I gotta protect tha humans… They’re afraid an’ they need me. An’ I dunno what else we can do to save Rabbit but I bet you have a whole plan!_

He wished he did. But Jon looked so hopeful that he just clapped him on the shoulder and hurried back.

The building was creaking ominously. Had Rabbit already set the beam down on the armoire? Or was he about to do so?

The Spine was creeping through the darkness toward the back window when he heard cries from the German soldiers. They were awake!

He could just see one of Rabbit’s eyes glowing inside the house as he debated whether to run and draw their attention from both Rabbit and the hiding place where he had left the others.. But the soldiers were not after anyone. Bricks had begun to fall from the rickety building on all sides, by the look of it. The soldiers were scrambling to gather their things and flee the area.

The building shuddered once more and stood, occasionally trembling but remaining upright. The Spine, terrified for Rabbit, moved closer as the Germans, clearly having none of it, shouted to each other about going ahead and returning to base, French wines be damned.

 _Rabbit? Rabbit! What’s happening?_ he sent.

_Spine! Get tha Hell outta here!_

_I’m not in there…_

He peered into the room. Rabbit’s helmet was now completely over his eyes.

 _I’m outside,_ he sent. _What’s happening with the building?_

_Dammit, Spine…_

_Enough! Stop trying to be a martyr! You knew I couldn’t just leave you, right?_

Silence.

_Rabbit? Please… what’s happening? Is there anything I can do?_

_Well, buddy…_ Rabbit sent at last. _I tried ta set the beam down on that box an’ it looks like at least part of this building is coming down no matter what I do._

_I have line of sight. It looks like the beam is resting on the armoire._

_Yeah… on_ that _side. Not on the other._

With a sinking feeling, he realized Rabbit was right. The only clear space had been on Rabbit’s left side, but the right side was more unstable.

_Spine, look…_

_You’ll just have to dive into the pocket on that side…_ The Spine interrupted.

_Dive?_

_Well..._

_Look,_ Rabbit sent. _Tell you what. I’m… gonna toss it up real fast and run left. You stay out there in case it goes wrong an’ you can pull me out if I don’t make it. After tha building stops moving, hear me? An’ only if ya see me stickin’ out or something…_

_Come on…_

_I mean it, dammit! Or I won’t budge! I’ll stand here until my arms fall off, I swear!_

_Fine! Just… wait…_ The Spine listened. He could hear the German soldiers start up their jeep and head down the road, fortunately away from Jon and his charges. He leaned out to confirm… yes. All of them had piled onto it and headed down the road. Even if they just went far enough to find a safer campsite, they wouldn’t be likely to investigate the building when it fell.

_It’s clear, or at least clearer._

_Alright. Get back._

The Spine backed away, fists balled and pressed together.

_I’m out of the way. Please be careful…_

_Not sure that’s an option._

_What? Rabbit…_

_Alright… alley...oop!_

He couldn’t see Rabbit from where he was standing. He saw the building lurch as if struck by a boulder and immediately collapse. The wreckage tipped mercifully to the right; the heavy armoire being just enough to stabilize it on the one side. It should have been enough room to get out. He waited for Rabbit to burst out of the cracked wall.

And waited.

Nothing.

_Rabbit!_

Silence except for the fading rumble of beams and brickwork settling to the ground.

Rabbit had insisted he wait until the building stopped moving and to only enter if he could see some part of Rabbit sticking out, and he'd agreed. But as he was likely the only conscious witness to the verbal agreement, he didn't consider it binding. The first request made sense, however...

The second the building had settled in a heap halfway into the street, The Spine sprang forward and smashed the miraculously unbroken window on the last intact corner, heedless of the noise or the location of the Germans. The wall crumbled as he did and he clawed his way in through the debris. He couldn’t see a thing, even with night vision… the air was full of dust. He could just tell that the ceiling had come down further than he had estimated, making it impossible that Rabbit could still be upright. It also explained why he hadn’t made it out...

Refusing to panic, he calculated how far Rabbit could likely have gone and dropped to the ground, crawling on hands and knees to feel for him. There was the lowest of pockets... he crawled in and felt around… an arm! Still connected... Rabbit lay halfway on his face... various debris, weighed down by the falling beam he’d claimed he’d toss into the air, covered his back and legs, and his head… felt like it was under something… His own damned helmet! Held by… the broken side of the armoire?

If he hadn’t been so afraid, he would have laughed… or screamed… he wasn’t sure which. But there was no time for histrionics. Rabbit was unconscious, and lucky that was all. If it hadn't been the split armoire over him, it would have been the whole building. The dust was settling and he could just tell that the whole thing would need to be lifted before he was pulled out or the helmet could do serious damage.

He wedged himself in as close as he could. If he pushed up with his back, he should be able to lift the armoire and the weight upon it… but he wouldn’t be able to pull Rabbit out from underneath!

“What do I do?” he whispered. “Rabbit… please wake up…”

But he couldn’t. He had to be rebooted and there was no guarantee it would work without repairs.

_Spine?_

_Jon… go ahead and head back to camp. We’ll make our way back, okay?_

_Go ahead and lift. I’ll pull him out from under._

He heard a scrabbling sound at the opening he’d made. Jon was creeping into the wreckage.

 _Get out of here, dammit!_ he sent, echoing the fear and rage Rabbit had shown at his own return. _What are you doing back here?_

_Lift the box, Spine! This is no time to be a martyr!_

Just like he’d said to Rabbit. The Spine was surprisingly hurt. Jon wasn’t harsh often, but when he was, it usually stung all the more due to its rarity. And he was right. He was doing the same thing as Rabbit… and he was in no position to fight Jon. His help was desperately needed.

He meekly braced himself against the armoire and lifted, closing his vents to keep from groaning. Jon, wasting no time, hauled Rabbit out and toward the opening. Once they were outside, The Spine gritted his teeth, gave one enormous push, threw himself onto his face and crawled, arm over arm, as fast as he could move toward the outside. There was no time to look back at the building’s rate of descent, to see how long he had… no time for anything but panicked flight.

He felt the building come down on his legs as he reached the opening. Gripping the two sides of the shattered wall, he heaved himself free with a roar and lay, shaking and steaming, beside Rabbit’s still form.

Rabbit… who couldn’t have done half of what it had just taken to escape the wrecked building, not after so many hours stuck under that beam. And who had surely known it when he told The Spine to stay safely out of the way. Rabbit had never expected to escape...

 _Rabbit!_ He tried to rise, limbs trembling, to assess damage, and felt a hand on his back.

_I’ll look him over, Spine. Rest for a minute._

_But… Jon… where are the humans?_

_Hiding over there._ He pointed.

_You said you needed to protect them!_

_I am. So is their mother, and not only them. She refused to leave without you two, especially Rabbit. I was gonna scoop them all up anyway and just leave and she said we were from a democratic country so we should vote on it. An’ the vote was unanimous._

_You voted to come back?_ The Spine demanded, finally making some attempt to roll over. _You should have..._

 _Rest,_ Jon insisted. _The Germans are gone. Anyway, yeah… I did. They were gonna outvote me anyway an’ I really wanted to come back. I just had a feeling something wasn’t right._

_Dammit, Jon…_

_Looks like he’s got some dents but his core is running great,_ Jon reported, cutting him off.

The Spine turned his head to look at them both. He heaved a long, steamy sigh.

"Jon… thank you," he replied.

They made it back to camp within the morning. They took turns carrying Rabbit and one or more humans, as snow began to fall and the kids grew tired, and were only too pleased to hand the children off the the hospital staff before taking a work table and studying Rabbit’s condition.

“Looks like a disconnect in the neck wiring,” The Spine said. 

“Really?” Jon cried excitedly. If that was all it was… Rabbit would be okay!

He opened his tool pack and handed The Spine what he needed to strip and reconnect the wiring. Once it was twisted together and taped off, Rabbit was powered on.

 _Come on… wake up…_ The Jon thought.

And Rabbit did. Yet again, just like every close call ever caused by his own recklessness or his poor maintenance or just being a hero, Rabbit’s eyes lit and he immediately favored them with a roguish grin.

“Mornin’!” he said pleasantly.

Jon whooped but The Spine scowled. Of course. He always did that when he felt like crying. Unless he really was that angry…

Rabbit glanced at Jon and back at The Spine. “Come on, buddy! I did my best!” he said, sitting up carefully. “Thanks for fixin’ me! I th-thought I was a g-g-g-goner when tha roof came down!”

“You kinda were,” Jon said sadly. 

He gave Rabbit the huge hug he’d wanted to give him when they were leaving the building. Rabbit clapped him on the back and touched foreheads, smiling gently.

“An’ you were great. Without you guys, I’d be stuck under that building now. It was both of ya, r-r-right? Same as always.”

Jon nodded vigorously but The Spine continued to stare. There was the barest twitch of a lip...

“Spine?” Rabbit murmured, looking at him searchingly.

“I need to report back to Col. Hawkins,” The Spine said shortly, turning and striding away.

Rabbit sighed. “Nice to know he cares.”

Jon thought it was sarcasm at first. But Rabbit was smiling sadly after The Spine.

“Guess some things never change,” Jon murmured.

“Yeah. But if they don’t soon, he’s gonna destroy himself. So I guess I better raise tha stakes an’ see if I c-can g-g-get him ta open up that lockbox of a core he’s got there.”

  
  


The Spine strode toward the motor pool. He could usually find a dark corner there to hide in...

 _You mad at me?_ Rabbit sent.

He sighed to himself. Of course.

_No. I just need to report back._

_‘Cause I figured you were mad because I nearly died. Again._

_It wasn’t your fault. You saved three innocent lives. You should be proud._

_See, you’re complimenting me but ya still sound pissed off._

_Guys, are you fighting?_ Jon sent.

_No, Jon. I’m just making sure we don’t get in trouble for not reporting back…_

“Spine! Hey, buddy boy, thought I’d miss gettin’ to see ya!”

The Spine stopped short, startled.

 _Great,_ he sent. _So much for reporting back. Bob’s still here._

 _Bob?_ Jon responded. _Great! I wanted to see him an’ ask how his kids are!_

 _I was hopin’ to see Francis but I don’t think she comes out this close to tha front lines,_ Rabbit added.

_There’s a girl with him but it isn’t her._

_Yeah, that’s nothing new,_ Rabbit sent.

The Spine turned his attention from their rapid-fire radio gossip to the man in front of him.

“Bob! I thought you’d leave after the show!”

“Planned to but they wanted us to wait a day to make sure the Germans weren’t waiting around to steal our dates.” He winked slyly. The girl beside him rolled her eyes. “So we’re heading to the hospital to give them a little show. Are you in?”

“Oh, I was just gonna report to Col. Hawkins…”

“No problem, Spine. I’m heading over, too,” called a voice.

He glanced up. Sure enough, Hawkins was approaching from a nearby tent.

The Spine knew he was caught. All he’d wanted was to take a few minutes to compose himself, report in and get to his tent before…

“Bob!”

Jon ran up and hugged the man, who laughed and clapped the little robot vigorously on the back. Rabbit strolled up, albeit a bit stiffly, and gave Bob a quick hug after.

“Great to see all of you! Though you look like Hell…” Bob chuckled.

“Tha-that’s because we been through it,” Rabbit countered. “What’s your excuse?”

Bob laughed uproariously at this. “Same old Rabbit. Still trying one-up my act and doing a damned good job of it, too. Speaking of which, are all of you gonna join us to favor the wounded with a little Christmas show?”

“Hell, yeah!” Rabbit cried, as though he’d been sitting around bored rather than holding up a building for over twelve hours.

“Rabbit,” The Spine chided. “You should rest…”

“I’ll keep it simple. Just a few Christmas songs an’ I’ll s-sit down if I get tired.”

A few Christmas songs. That was what he was afraid of. Or one Christmas song in particular...

“Great!” Bob cried.

And it was settled. The Spine hadn’t agreed, but he still recognized it was settled. It was hard to say no to Bob, or to Rabbit.

And, as they walked back to the hospital, he decided it was even harder to say no to wounded men at Christmas. He was pleased, on arriving, to see that the woman and her children were there as well, though the woman looked very warily at the surrounding soldiers. But the kids looked with interest and then delight at the newcomers, recognizing both their hero, Rabbit, and Bob Hope among the group.

The soldiers who could manage it cheered and applauded when they saw who it was. Bob greeted them cordially but their eyes quickly moved to the girl with him, who smiled at and spoke to each and every one as they worked the crowd.

“Hey, boys, I see you’re all taking a coffee break!” Bob began.

The men chortled. The jokes didn’t have to be that funny… they saw him as someone who knew how it was, who was inside and understood, who could joke with them, not at them, and they needed the camaraderie right now.

“Guess since you all have so much time on your hands, you wouldn’t mind us coming in to rehearse a little, hey, boys?”

The men cheered. Bob, successful in his segue, rolled seamlessly into a string of jokes about the European front, Hitler, Christmas care packages, Bing Crosby’s ears and Republicans. And so the show went… Sometimes the girl would sing, sometimes the robots, Bob would joke, and the robots and the girl often became his foils, usually willingly.

But the moment The Spine dreaded came at last. The song was requested. _The_ song… the most popular new holiday hit, the only he’d been avoiding since he first heard it. A wonderful song… that he just couldn’t take right now. He’d been hoping the girl would sing it... he might have a chance of keeping it together if he wasn’t the one singing, and no one would hear him if he couldn’t. Indeed, Bob asked her to do so, but she shook her head.

“Are you screwy? That song is sung by Bing Crosby!’ she cried.

“Don’t remind me,” Bob replied flatly, mugging to the audience.

Laughter. The Spine sighed softly. The girl could sing it just fine. Several prominent female singers had already released covers of it.

“Well, whaddya think I am, a bass?” she scoffed.

“Of course, not, honey… Even though you are fit as a fiddle.”

The girl stopped arguing just long enough to pose and show just how fit she was. The men whooped and whistled.

“Thanks,” she said dryly, turning back to Bob. “Wish I could say the same of you.”

Bob affected a deadpan expression as the men roared.

“Shame Crosby isn’t here,” he replied. “Even he doesn’t henpeck me this much and his legs aren’t bad, either.” Laughter. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to sing it myself.”

He opened his mouth and the girl put her hand over it.

“Bob, have a heart… these fellas have suffered enough!”

Laughter. 

“So you won’t sing it, and you don’t want me to sing it, either?” he asked at last.

The men began to shout. The song was a hit and they wanted to hear it.

“Right. I don’t wanna sing it and if you do it, it’ll break the Geneva Convention.”

“Don’t be silly, honey. These fellas aren’t our prisoners. Officially.”

Laughter.

“So who can sing it for these hard-working lads, then, if you can’t sing bass?” he asked searchingly.

No mention was made of her singing it in another key. It was a planned set-up if ever there was one. It never changed… if The Spine was in the show, Bob, who secretly adored Bing Crosby, would contrive to work one of his songs into the act and finagle The Spine into singing it. He could render them every bit as well as Crosby and Bob knew it.

And The Spine wasn’t exactly unknown to the soldiers, who took the bait and began to shout for “the crooner robot” to sing the song.

“Well,” Bob said, silencing the crowd. “Spine, looks like your day has come. Are you willing to lower yourself into the gutter and sing like Bing Crosby for the amusement of the fellas? It’s alright, I’ll tell everyone we forced you into it.”

The soldiers snickered and The Spine affected a smile… even though Bob’s joke was way too close to the truth.

“Of course,” The Spine said, stepping forward. What else could he do?

A man with a guitar played an introduction. _I can do this,_ he thought. _I can get through it for the men…_

He flicked a glance at Rabbit, who smiled encouragingly. But… was there a trace of concern in his expression? After all that had happened in the last day… Rabbit was the one to be concerned about!

He focused on his audience. Time to put on a show.

“I’ll be home for Christmas,” The Spine began.

_I want to be..._

“You can plan on me…”

_I’ve got to finish the song. I can just manage that and..._

“Please have snow... and mistletoe... and presents on the tree…”

On the tree. _What a strange line,_ he thought, trying to distract himself. But the men were responding to it. Every eye was moist and the nurses were openly mopping theirs with hankies.

“Christmas Eve will find me… where the love light gleams…”

But it wouldn’t. Not this year, maybe not next year… when? Were they lonely without the robots? Were they missing Col. Walter very much?

“I’ll be home for Christmas…” he crooned, adding the same little lilt Bing Crosby did.

_I want to be so much I can barely stand it! We already lost Pappy and we nearly lost Rabbit and they don’t even know…_

“If only…” . _..can’t..._ “...in my…” _...just can’t_... “...dreams...”

With the last word, the smooth baritone failed him, cracked and fell silent. The guitar continued for a moment and trailed off as the silent tent stared in shock. He stared back, alarmed… pinched his lips together and fled the tent.

He didn’t stop until he reached the motor pool about twenty yards away and sank onto a stack of tires. He clasped his hands in front of his mouth and fought the oily tears that had already begun to trickle from his eyes.

The family was fine! They sent letters every week! Why was he eating his heart out about this?

Rabbit looked at Bob, who raised his eyebrows slightly. Rabbit smiled and flicked a glance at Jon. 

They couldn’t go after him yet, but they would. Knowing The Spine, he’d beat himself up for screwing up a performance, something they happened to agree with as a whole. So the first thing was to save the show.

Rabbit, smiling as though the whole thing was planned, called out, “Everybody on tha ne-next verse.”

They all sang it through again and things settled back down. Rabbit was impatient… if he hurried, he might catch The Spine at his most vulnerable and finally get him to open up. And it might just save his sanity. He could just radio, of course, but The Spine could easily sound fine over the radio.

They came to the end of the verse and Rabbit, alone, finished, “I’ll be home for Christmas… if only in my dreams!”

There was rather moist applause as Bob resumed the show and Rabbit kept his eyes opened for the chance to make a break for it. Bob could go on for hours with a really willing crowd...

“Thanks, boys,” said Bob. “Wow, what a set of pipes! Literally.” Laugh. “Not sure what happened to Spine, though. The last time I saw him break down we had to call a mechanic!”

Laughter.

“How’d you like the song, honey? While it lasted, anyway?”

“Oh, it was swell, Bob! It was like Bing Crosby was right here with us!”

“Wash your mouth out with soap.”

Laughter.

“I just meant that The Spine is a terrific singer. So are Rabbit and Jon!”

“Thanks, baby. You ain’t so bad yehrself,” Rabbit replied, grinning wickedly.

“Say… are you flirting with my girl?” Bob demanded.

“Well, I’m flirtin’ with _her._ Your girl, I dunno.”

The soldiers ooohed and chortled.

“It’s alright, Bob. I like everyone,” the girl said.

The men cheered.

“Say, can you do without us, big guy?” Rabbit asked. “I gotta go see a man about a broken robut.”

The soldiers chuckled. Good, it might just work. 

“Sure,” Bob replied. “Make sure you have them check the oil and tires while he’s in the shop.”

Chuckles.

“Whaddya think he is, a DeSoto?”

Laughter.

“More like a Rolls-Royce!” purred the girl.

“Say, are you sweet on him, honey?” Bob asked.

“Well, sure, Bob! All the girls talk about how great it would be to have a husband who’s tall, dark and handsome!”

“Well, yeah, but they also like a man with muscles, not pistons!”

Laughter.

“If you guys are gonna talk dirty, ya better send tha kids to another tent,” Rabbit quipped.

Laughter.

“Weren’t you two leaving?” Bob said pointedly.

“Sure was! See ya, fellas!” Rabbit called.

There were shouted farewells, particularly from Rabbit's unit, as the show resumed. He made sure to aim an extra wave at the children, who were already acting more like kids and less like rag dolls, and the mother, who seemed to be relaxing a little in the presence of the nurses. Rabbit and Jon strolled casually out of the tent and broke into a run the second the flap closed.

The Spine sighed. Here it came. He tried to wipe the oil from his eyes, but he couldn’t seem to stop crying.

“So you like men who are tall, dark and handsome?” Bob continued. “How’s about me, then? I even have the beefcake all the girls go crazy for!”

Uproarious laughter. Bob didn’t exactly fit the profile.

“I don’t think so, Bob. I like a tall, dark and handsome man, but I also like one with an ‘off’ switch.”

Laughter. The Spine heard boots crunching on gravel and tuned the show out, bracing himself.

“Spine,” Rabbit murmured, sinking onto the stack beside him. “Buddy… talk ta me… For reals, face ta fa-fa-face.”

“Yeah,” Jon whispered, sitting on the ground in front of him. “We know.”

“Know?” The Spine said tightly, irritated by how emotional the word sounded even as he said it.

“We miss them, too,” Rabbit whispered. “Especially Pappy. Ya th-think I ain’t cried over it this year? This month? Kno-knowin’ it’s Christmas an’ we ain’t home, an’ Pappy’s gone, too?”

 _I don’t want to feel anything…_ The Spine, not trusting himself to speak.

_I know, buddy…_

“I just wanna be home,” Jon whispered, his eyes wet with oil. “It’s okay to be sad, Spine…”

He clamped his eyes shut.

“Spine, please,” Rabbit whispered, his voice shaking. “Don’t leave us to be sad without ya. Don’t break yehrself tryin’ ta be tough an’ don’t force yehrself to deal with it alone!”

 _Alone_ … 

No… he didn’t want to be alone! The sob broke out before he could stop it.

“Rabbit…” he gasped.

_Spine… little brother… just let it out! I’m worried about ya!_

_Worried about me?_ The Spine looked at him wildly _. Are you nuts? I was so scared… so afraid you were gonna die! Why did you let me think you were okay?_

 _I’m sorry…_ Rabbit sent, tears filling his eyes.

That hit home. He'd never wanted to hurt them, but he hadn't been left with much choice. But he wasn't angry. He'd wanted The Spine to open up, and he was.

 _No… don’t cry, Rabbit!_ The Spine sent, looking away. _  
_

_Why not? It’s good, Spine. It’s good to cry sometimes. If that's how yehr feeling, ya need to let it out.  
_

Jon sat on the other side of The Spine and held him. Rabbit wrapped his arms around them both. The Spine, in the center, felt safer than he had in months. Their warmth and concern almost hurt. He turned his head against Rabbit’s shoulder and sobbed.

 _I just want to be home, too!_ he sent. _I want to comfort them because that helps me just as much. I just…_

_Just what, buddy?_

_Rabbit… I just… miss Pappy so much!_

The Spine continued to cry. The others continued to hold him. Rabbit rested his head against his brother’s and sighed.

“That’s better, buddy,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing tough troublemaker Rabbit. She could hold up a building, she could support her brother when he was trying too hard and hurting himself... she could keep the show moving to cover for him. A quality robut in pants and skirts alike and still my favorite.


End file.
